guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jayne Forestlight
The level of this boss needs to be double checked, should be lv28 i think. - Neon Skills confirmed with SoC. Level confirmed also. Chuiu (T/ ) 22:54, 7 May 2006 (CDT) does anyone know how a monk boss drops a hammer or a merchant? xD ~MrGuildBoi : If you check Talk:Vera, you'll see User:Gordon Ecker say this: Guild Wars has a lot of bosses that don't follow the campaign's normal green item dropping pattern. The ones I'm aware of are Drago Stoneherder, The Darknesses, Kepkhet Marrowfeast, Baubao Wavewrath, Cultist Rajazan, the Afflicted bosses who appear to be the only non-quest, non-mission bosses who don't drop any greens and Focus of Hanuku who doesn't seem to be a boss but still drops a green. Now, I know that doesn't quite explain how a monk boss drops a hammer, but he is a smiting monk, and of course the Firefly references (see below) go some way to explaining it. -- ''' Karalin''' 20px(talk| ) 17:40, 27 February 2007 (CST) warden naming convention is this the only Warden that breaks the Warden naming convention? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:12, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm not seeing much of a convention for bosses. --68.142.14.37 17:42, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::The convention is in Las Vegas this year. The bosses went to see the display booths and listen to the keynote speaker. The Hero of Cantha, the man they called Jayne. --161.88.255.140 17:47, 22 June 2006 (CDT) name referance??? i don't think the name is a referance to Jayne Cobb... it's just... jayne. a name. there's nothing else linking this boss to firefly. it's probably just a coincidence, as it's quite a tenuous link to make --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Wtf? Vera? 212.158.245.101 08:00, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah. What Skuld said. It's pretty clear. — 130.58 (talk) 14:29, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :This NPC is certainly a reference to Firefly's Jayne Cobb. In one episode, Jayne receives a staff (Jayne's Staff); in another episode, Jayne tries to trade his favorite gun, Vera, for a woman. -- ChaoticCoyote 14:42, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :: Also, The guy's last name is Forestlight. Forest light... Firefly .... forest light... Firefly. Get it? :P --The King Tarosian 05:20, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Minor Grammatical Edit Just fixed a little grammatical error with the first note about AoE smiting. Wasn't much, but just wanted to tell you guys that. Trace 19:54, 9 January 2007 (CST) Vera to Staff Ratio I thought I would make this... Feel free to change the code and make it lieka tble or sumin, but I thought we could do a Vera to Staf ratio, see what drops more and how much. 86.136.234.68 14:21, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Vera 3 : 0 Staff Help With Running I'm having some trouble just getting to him, let alone killing him. The wardens put up traps right before the bridge, then i become crippled and die. I'm using the A/E farmer. A little help? Jafar The Swift 07:09, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Heres what i do, go to the bridge where you see the wardens set up traps but take a left there to the other bridge and move towards the rit boss, move by him FAST as wardens will drop down but you can avoid aggro if your quick, then move round the back of the mesmer boss and your there ^^--Diddy Bow 07:15, 18 July 2007 (CDT) I'm still having trouble getting past that group..the warriors knock me down, then barbs, then laceration..Jafar The Swift 11:38, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Try going around the back. If you turn north before hitting the wardens, there is another path around the mountain which only requires plowing through a group of plants and kirin. Sometimes, you can even pull this group with you to add to sliver armor's hits, although sometimes these mobs will take priority over Jayne with whatever algorithm decides who gets hit from sliver. --Thervold 11:52, 18 July 2007 (CDT)